Despertar
by KoraMinnie
Summary: Eren fue obligado a cristalizarse sin saber que estaría "durmiendo" por 1615 años. La arqueóloga Hanji Moore encuentra un tipo de cristal con un humano adentro, Rivaille su compañero siente algo al ver esto, ¿será?《Riren/AU》
1. Pasado

**Hola…uhm, soy nueva por aquí –no me digas(?)- y vengo a publicar mi primer fic yaoi n no soy muy buena escribiendo jejeje…espero de su apoyo, si hace falta algo no duden en darme consejos, soy una completa novata .A., la historia estará algo rara –a mi parecer- y la pareja de aquí será el Riren, amo esa pareja aunque los dos para mi sean sukes jajaja, ok ya, pero me va mas el riren, tal vez no actualice tan seguido pero si lo haré c:  
Espero que le guste –Corazoncito gay por aquí-**

**Advertencias: Lemon (Tal vez xD), quizá tenga tragedia, en el primer capítulo se basara en el manga, es decir, la idea inicial, lo que ponga no pasó en el manga, esta como yo lo IMAGINO.**

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Pasado…_

Como cualquier otro día el sol brillaba sobre el horizonte adornando el paisaje de los bosques y campos donde los caballos de la legión de Reconocimiento pasaban a un ritmo lento y tranquilo a fueras del primer muro, el muro María, pero no era tan bello aquella imagen que los orbes de los hombres captaban en ese momento, más bien, era como un falso espejismo que intentaba ocultar la cruel verdad aunque había un toque de alegría de sus corazones, a pesar de tantos intentos y de tantas muertes de los soldados que dieron su vida a la salivatoria de la humanidad, habían logrado recuperar el primer muro y el distrito de Shinganshina, como mencionó Erwin, comandante de las tropas de Reconocimiento "_Este es un gran paso para el hombre_", solo faltaba encontrar los secretos de los titanes que guardaba Grisha Jaeger en el sótano en —que fue una vez— la casa de Eren y así acabar con todo este infierno que vivían por los titanes, sabían que para lograr ese deseo iba a ser muy difícil pero aun así darían lo que fuera para obtener esa victoria, era ahora o nunca.

.

.

.

—Eren…— habló un hombre de estatura baja pero con un carácter recto y justo a pesar de su humor de mil demonios, sus ojos grises visualizaban al joven moreno que se encontraba parado alado de un árbol mirando los escombros de su antiguo hogar, sabía que estos momentos eran difíciles para el más joven, hace unos años había visto a un titán devorando a su madre, no lo culpaba, sabía muy bien aquel sentimiento pero no era el momento de ponerse sentimentales, ya era hora de irse —Eren, ¿No oyes que te estoy hablando?— Volvió hablar pero esta vez más serio y frio, a veces el moreno le daba dolor de cabeza por sus acciones.

— ¿Eh?...Rivaille…— el castaño volteó hacia donde provenía la voz que conocía a la perfección, era del hombre que más admiraba en el mundo pero igual amaba, lo primero que se encontró fueron los ojos grises que lo miraban con frialdad, sabía que aquellos ojos ocultaban preocupación, Eren era el único que podía adivinar el estado que se encontraba el sargento, bueno, casi el único, Hanji era la excepción —Perdone…no lo oí.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo mocoso, no me llames por mi nombre cuando estemos haciendo nuestro deber— La voz del azabache sonaba dura y fría como siempre, Eren bajo su cabeza para limpiarse las lagrimas que había derramado sin querer hace unos momentos mientras miraba los escombros, volvió a levantar su rostro para que sus ojos verde esmeralda —algunos decían más bien que era aguamarina— se encontraran con los del mayor, al momento de ese choque su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, siempre que veía al sargento le sucedía aquello y más cuando tenían esos "encuentros" solo los dos.

—Ah…perdóneme…sargento— Mencionó el ojiverde tomando postura de respeto hacía que era de su mayor rango

—Ya, no importa, vámonos, que en unos días haremos la última expedición— Rivaille sabía que se refería a la ultima, en unos solos días lucharían con aquel titán en forma de simio, la libertad de la humanidad dependería de esa batalla, sin más dio vuelta dándole la espalda al moreno caminado hacia su caballo —Solo te pido una cosa Eren— en su caminar se detuvo a unos pasos aún sin mirar al menor, el ojiverde lo miró confundido, el azabache no lo miraba pero sabía que era algo importante, lo sabía por la voz del mayor —Pase lo que pase…trata de no morir— las palabras del ojigris lo tomaron de sorpresa, el tono que hablaba no era frío o duro como acostumbraba el más bajo, su voz trasmitía preocupación y honestidad, algo que hizo que Eren se estremeciera, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Apúrate que no tolero esperar por ti— el moreno asintió mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba sus ojos húmedos y corría hacia el cuerpo del más bajo, quería abrazarlo pero si lo intentaba este lo patearía por su atrevimiento, así que se aguanto las ganas.

Los dos se colocaron la capa que les hacía llamar la legión de reconocimiento, subieron a sus caballos esperando la orden de Erwin de avanzar, a la hora de la tarde ya habían llegado a las fueras de Trost, como casi anochecía debieron acampar en el lugar por el momento, Eren tenía que dormir en la carpa de Rivaille, uno, porque el sargento tenía la orden de vigilar al joven y dos, aunque nadie lo sabía, —En excepción de Hanji, esa mujer era una adivina— Eren y Rivaille mantenían una relación a escondidas, ¿Cómo pasó?, simplemente pasó, el azabache se había cautivado por aquellos ojos verde esmeralda y la determinación que daba el muchacho para matar a esos "demonios" , se tardo unas semanas para darse cuenta que se enamoro sin querer de aquel mocoso que era un libro abierto, a las primeras semanas se molestaba fácilmente con Eren, no comprendía por qué lo miraba sin darse cuentas pero también se había percatado que el ojiverde lo miraba, siempre pensaba "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad enamorado de un mocoso que no controla sus impulsos infantiles" pero tenía que admitir que ese mocoso le hacía sentir cosas que jamás en su vida experimentó, cada vez que Eren mentía sus orejas se tornaban un color rojo delatándolo, sabía si estaba feliz, triste, emocionado…ese chiquillo era tan fácil de leer, le daba algo de ternura aunque no lo expresaba, su físico era inexpresivo pero el ojiverde lograba descifrar cada sentimiento que le transcurría y eso fue lo que más le gustaba de él, era cierto, su deber era matarlo si se salía de control convertido en titán algo que le molestaba cada vez más, ¿cómo podría matar a su amante? Aunque le tranquilizaba saber que el moreno ya controlaba su cuerpo de titán sin embargo aún estaba preocupado por eso. El miedo de perder a Eren no le dejaba conciliar el sueño en esa noche, veía el rostro del ojiverde mientras este dormía entre sus brazos abrazándolo con ternura después de hacer suyo el delgado cuerpo del más joven, con su diestra comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de este contemplando su rostro angelical, para ser joven el menor era muy atractivo en sus rasgos, Rivaille quería guardar esa imagen en sus orbes, no sabría su mañana moría o él, esa maldita idea lo atormentaba, abrazó al chico con algo de fuerza procurando no despertar al menor, cosas así nunca haría —Qué me has hecho maldito mocoso— Susurró posando su rostro en la frente del castaño —Procura no morir, jamás te lo perdonaría si murieras— Volvió a susurrar aún mirándolo, esta vez Eren se movió acurrucándose mejor en los fuertes brazos del sargento, este se sorprendió un poco pero volvió a abrazarlo ya cerrando sus ojos para al fin dormir tranquilo.

—¡Holaaa!, ¡Despierten par de dormilones!— una voz femenina y algo chillona sonó con fuerza en la carpa de los dos haciendo que estos se levantaran, la voz provenía de una castaña con cola de caballo, alta y con lentes, respondía con el nombre de Hanji Zoe, Eren de un sobresalto por el susto y mientras que Rivaille miraba a esa estúpida cuatro ojos asesinos, era un acto suicida despertar al sargento de esa manera y más cuando era de madrugada.

—Me podrías decir ¿Por qué rayos me despiertas de esa manera? Estúpida cuatro ojos ¿Acaso quieres morir?— La voz de Rivaille sonaba cortante y demasiado fría, estaba más que furioso, algo que Hanji estaba acostumbrada ver pero aún tenía miedo de ese enano malhumorado mientras que el ojiverde se escondía bajo de las sabanas por la vergüenza de ser pillados por ella.

—Perdón, perdón— mencionaba la castaña moviendo sus manos como forma de tranquilizar al enfadado pelinegro —Lamento despertarlos a estas horas pero ya no podía esperar para el entrenamiento de Eren— volvió a hablar la más alta, a ella le emocionaba, no, le encantaba el entrenamiento e investigación con Eren, su afición que la catalogaban loca por los titanes, no se le culpaba, su afán de investigar la llevo a esa adicción.

—¿Por esto nos levantas? Tch...—Rivaille chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, sabía que en unas horas más harían el entrenamiento pero no tan temprano, intentaba controlar las ganas de acercarse a ella y tomarla por el cuello para ahorcarla.

—No te pongas así enanín, ya prepárense y salgan de aquí— Dijo Hanji saliendo de la carpa pero se detuvo dando una pequeña risa por lo que a continuación diría —Espero que Eren pueda caminar después de tanta acción de anoche— eso fue lo último para la cordura del azabache, casi le tiraría una de las cuchillas del equipo de maniobras que tenía junto a él hacia la desesperante cuatro ojos como ella huyó para no ser asesina por su bromita no tuvo la oportunidad, hace un tiempo Hanji los había encontrado de esa forma sin querer dando certeza a sus sospechas hacía los dos pero como comprendía la situación prometió no decir alguna palabra sobre eso —También porque Rivaille la había amenazado de arrancarle los órganos si decía alguna palabra al respecto— a veces le tenía horror a ese enano cuando se enfurece.

El entrenamiento termino por la tarde, los estudios hacía Eren no habían ninguna anormalidad, todo estaba perfectamente bien, en su control, la rapidez de convertirse en titán, la inteligencia, pero…solo una cosa, una simple e insignificante cosa que era demasiado importante, la cristalización, a pesar de los intentos que hacía no lograba a la perfección dominarla, eso molestaba a Eren y hacía que Hanji se concentrara más en las investigaciones.

—Me retiro Hanji-san— el ojiverde se inclino haciendo una reverencia a la superior para así poder irse a ver a Mikasa y a Armin.

—Está bien Eren, yo estaré hablando con tu lindo novio— mencionó la castaña golpeando con el codo el brazo de Eren como forma de molestarlo un poco, este se sonrojo por lo dicho algo que Hanji le hacía gracia, el moreno era muy fácil de leer. Después de unos días al fin la esperada expedición llego, antes de subir a los caballos Mikasa como siempre se acerco a Eren para ver como estaba, en ella tenía la costumbre de acosarlo y sobreprotegerlo como una madre, eso le fastidiaba al ojiverde pero no la culpaba, era su amor fraternal que le tenía según él.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a los adentros del bosque de los arboles gigantes donde una vez se habían topado con Annie, el recuerdo de Petra, Auro, Gunter y Erd asesinos por ella apareció en la mente de Eren, aunque había pasado un tiempo él aún se culpaba de sus muertes, —"_no pienses en eso, ahora solo concéntrate_" — pensó mordiendo su labio inferior pero con cuidado de no lastimarse y convertirse en titán, ahora tenía que prepararse para lo que venía en frente, la última batalla que diría si la humanidad sobreviviera.

—¡El titán simio se acerca! ¡Tomen posiciones!— se escucho el grito de Erwin avisando que ya era hora, Eren decidido tomo con fuerza las riendas de su caballa llevando a cabo la estrategia para derrotar a ese "monstruo".

.

.

.

La batalla no fue fácil, eso era de esperarse, de los dos mil soldados solo habían sobrevivido 32 de ellos, incluidos Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rivaille, Erwin, Jean, Conny, Sasha, Hanji, etc. Era la maldita suerte de haber sobrevivido a ese colosal simio que no dio piedad hacia la legión de reconocimiento pero había logrado la victoria, la miserable y esperada victoria que tanto anhelaban pero hubo sus sacrificios, varios de los sobrevivientes sufrieron heridas graves o leves, entre ellos Rivaille sufrió una fractura en las costillas por una fuerte caída mientras luchaba, Eren se preocupó por él pero el azabache solo le decía "no es nada grave, no te preocupes" a pesar de las palabras del sargento Eren no se tranquilizaba y en cada oportunidad le preguntaba si estaba bien, eso le fastidiaba al más bajo pero no dijo nada

—Tenemos que volver a la Muralla Rose para poder descansar y así dar informes que el titán simio está muerto— Mencionó Erwin mientras se acercaba a Rivaille que descansaba sobre una carreta junto con Eren que parecía su enfermero —Antes, ¿cómo está tu herida?— preguntó el rubio mirando seriamente al ojigris, este chasqueo la lengua enojado, era como la milésima vez que le preguntaban

—Como he dicho una y otra vez, estoy bien, no es nada de otro mundo— exclamó el pelinegro con fastidio pasando su mano por la frente para acomodar su flequillo que estorbaba en la cara, Erwin sonrió levemente al oír las palabras de Rivaille, estaba preocupado, la ciada que sufrió fue muy fuerte, pensó lo peor al verlo tirado en el suelo sin que se moviera —No es tiempo de preocuparse por mí, ya es tiempo de marcharse— Volvió a hablar el ojigris mirando a Erwin sin ninguna expresión como siempre

—Siempre con ese carácter duro y firme, eso confirma que estas bien Rivaille— esta vez rió un poco el rubio alejándose de los dos dando la orden de marcharse, al llegar al muro Rose notaron una extraña actitud en las personas, los recibieron como siempre pero, tenían una expresión algo desagradable hacía Eren, el moreno se estremeció ya que presentía algo malo en esas miradas aún no le dio importancia. Pasaron los días y los soldados heridos se recuperaron rápidamente a diferencia de Rivaille que sus fracturas durarían unos meses en sanar, en la habitación del azabache donde descansaba en la cama a lado de su "enfermero" Eren, entró Hanji con de sorpresa haciendo que estos se extrañaran ya que siempre ella entra con un alarido o con algo estúpido, pero esta vez se veía muy seria

—¿Pasa algo cuatro ojos?— cuestionó el más bajo de una vez mirando a Hanji que aún mantenía su expresión seria —Tenemos que ocultar a Eren nuevamente— al fin soltó la castaña llevando su mano a la cabeza dejando soltar un suspiro —¡¿Eh!? ¡¿por qué?!— Eren se levanto del asiento donde se encontraba abriendo lo más que puede sus orbes mirando confundido a Hanji, ¿por qué se tendría que ocultar nuevamente? Ya habían matado a los titanes con esfuerzo ¿Hay una cosa más? —Eren cálmate— el ojigris le habló al moreno no como una petición si no como una orden —A ver Hanji, explica la razón de porque hay que ocultar a Eren.

—El rey ha mandado matar a Eren, aunque Erwin ha intentado convencer que no es ninguna amenaza ellos siguen insistiendo en matarlo— Las palabras de Hanji fueron como un puñal para Eren, nuevamente su vida estaba a manos de la monarquía, a pesar de haberlos convencido que él era una ayuda para la humanidad el miedo se apoderó de las mentes de los monarcas, ahora entendió la razón de porque lo miraban de esa manera al llegar —Por ahora tenemos que llevar a Eren a un escondite subterráneo por el momento y…

—Espera un momento— la voz de Eren interrumpió a Hanji que lo miró con sorpresa —¿Esconderme? ¿Qué pasará con Mikasa y Armin?— la voz de Eren sonaba preocupado, no era la primera vez que lo escondían, odiaba esa sensación de soledad

—Ellos ya saben la situación en la que estamos, Ackerman está ahora vigilando el lugar junto con Arlert— rápidamente hablo la castaña dirigiéndose al azabache —En la condición que te encuentras Rivaille no podrás vigilar igual que los demás pero cuidarás a Eren en el subterráneo, tu cuerpo puede soportar movimientos no tan bruscos, así que esa tarea es perfecta para ti— al momento de terminar de hablar la castaña se alejo de las dos presencias que se quedaron algo pasmados por la noticia y más Eren —En unos momentos vendrán a escoltarlos— eso fue lo último que mencionó antes de salir de la habitación, el silencio se apoderó rápidamente del lugar, hasta que el mayor rompió aquel incomodo silencio

—Eren…— llamó el ojigris al moreno haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara a su lado, el moreno obedeció levantándose de su lugar para sentarse, Rivaille al momento de que el menor se sentará tomó su mano y lo apretó con fuerza —Todo estará bien— fue lo único que puedo articular su cabeza para calmar a Eren, él no era bueno alentando o calmar a la gente pero odiaba ver como aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda se entristecían

—Otra vez…— habló el castaño —Otra vez encerrado, cuando al fin disfrutaba de una vida tranquila— sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras que él intentaba no llorar enfrente del sargento, su orgullo no se lo permitía pero las lagrimas fueron más fuertes esta vez, al ver el rostro de Eren, Rivaille de forma de impulso tomo con ambas manos la cara del moreno y llevo esta hacía el chocando sus labios con los del ojiverde, movía sus labiales de forma lenta, suave, amable…algo que nunca había hecho el más bajo, sus besos siempre fueron salvajes llenos de pasión y lujuria pero esta vez era un beso lleno de amor y cariño, Eren no dudo en corresponder al beso llevando sus brazos para enredarlos al delgado cuello de su sargento, si, era SU sargento, solo de él como ahora él era suyo, sintió la punta de la lengua de Rivaille en sus comisuras como si pidiera permiso para entrar, aprovechando el momento que el menor abrió sus labios introdujo su lengua explorando la cavidad bucal de su joven amante haciendo que el beso aumentara intensidad pero sin dejar la ternura que proyectaba, sus lenguas ya habían empezado una exquisita danza pero la falta de oxigeno comenzó a estorbarles, el ojigris rompió el beso para tomar un poco de aire mientras miraba la sonrojada cara de Eren, sus ojos entrecerrados húmedos por las lagrimas que había dejado salir le hacían una hermosa imagen, chasqueo la lengua aún mirando el rostro de Eren —Tendrás una vida tranquila, deja de llorar mocoso, escurrir asquerosos mocos no arreglan nada— murmuró el pelinegro, Eren asintió sus palabras, aunque el sargento fuera directo todo lo que decía era verdad. Los soldados que los escoltarían llegaron haciendo que los dos salieran de la habitación para dirigirse al escondite donde estarían.

Las horas transcurrían en aquel lugar en el subterráneo, como no entraba ningún rayo de luz no sabían si ya era de noche o el día siguiente, solo sabían que estaban en aquel lugar por horas, Eren estaba sentado en una silla de madera que le habían dado para que acomodará, le dijeron en unas horas le iban dar cobijas para formara una cama, esto le daba creer que tardarían días escondidos, un deja vu apareció en su mente, esto era consecuencia del ser que era, por el otro lado Rivaille estaba apoyado en una pared mirando fijamente al moreno, la necesidad de hablarle estaba apoderando de su cuerpo pero cuando finalmente iba mover sus delgados labios un estruendo junto un temblor los sorprendió dándoles saber que ya los habían encontrado —"_Maldición, maldición, maldición_"— repetía Rivaille para sí mismo —Nos encontraron, no tardará mucho para que lleguen— el azabache tenía un arma de fuego escondido en el pantalón junto el equipo de maniobras que traía puesto igual que Eren, no lo iban a utilizar por ahí pero si cuando saldrían al exterior, el ojigris tenía que pensar en algo, sabía que tendrían que enfrentarse a muchos de la policía militar pero el problema era que estaban en un lugar cerrado con una sola salida, estaban acorralados y sin duda matarían a Eren en ese lugar si tuvieran la oportunidad, las opciones se le acababan para el azabache igual que el tiempo, hasta que una idea vino por su cabeza, no estaba seguro si funcionaría pero era mejor intentarlo, así Eren se salvaría

—Sargento, tenemos que huir— Eren se había acercado al mayor pero este no se movía, miraba el pasillo como si esperara la llegada los enemigos —¿Sargento?...—

—Eren…— al fin el mayor habló pero con su tono más serio de lo normal —Cristalízate— la orden del sargento lo extraño demasiado, le pedía que se cristalizara pero este sabía que no controlaba aquel poder

—Pero, sargento…no puedo cristalizarme, cada vez que lo intentaba quedaba sin hacerlo completamente…no es la opción, tenemos que huir— el ojiverde comenzó hablar tomando el brazo del mayor, maldición, no captaba la maldita orden

—Es una orden Eren, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, cristalízate ahora— el ojigris no miró a Eren, mantenía la mirada al pasillo, estaba seguro que ellos estaban a unos metros de los dos, no había tiempo

—Pero…

—Cristalízate.

—Sargento…— esta vez ya se escuchaba los pasos de la policía militar muy cerca, el tiempo se acabo —Sargento…tene…— este mocoso ya le estaba hartando

—¡¿NO PUEDES CAPTAR UNA ORDEN?!— gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mirando con furia a Eren mientras este lo miró con sorpresa y miedo, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera —¡CRISTALÍZATE! ¡AHORA!— otra explosión se escucho haciendo que el lugar temblará, ya estaban ahí —¡YA!— Eren retrocedió, ya entendía que estaba pasando, cuando iba a ordenar su cuerpo para que se cristalizara, los militares entraron a la habitación, ya era su fin —¡EREN!— escucho el grito de Rivaille y algunos estruendo de armas de fuego dispararse, el moreno cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo su cuerpo liviano y frío hasta que ya no oyó ningún ruido, en ese instante supo que la cristalización fue un éxito.

* * *

.

.

.

8 am, en las ruinas de Rose, año 2015, excavación numero 3.

La mañana era muy soleada de lo normal y el calor no tardo en aparecer, las excavaciones eran interminables pero eso le encantaba a la arqueóloga Hanji Moore, la mujer alta de cabellos castaños amarrados por una simple —pero desarreglada— coleta de caballo y con lentes que siempre usa, le fascinaba venir a investigar en las ruinas que parecían ser unas murallas que dividían tres distritos, lo único que sabía era que las tres murallas tenían como nombre María, Rose y Sina, cada día encontraba trozos de telas con un símbolo que parecía un rango en especifico y eso le excitaba a Hanji, quería conocer más sobre la historia que traía las ruinas y así probar que su teoría de seres llamados titanes habían existido, todos la creían loca pero esta cien por cierto segura

—¡Señorita Hanji!— una voz masculina hizo que volteara la castaña para ver a su compañero que la llamaba —¿Qué ocurre Mike?, ¿Encontraron algo interesante?— la mirada de Hanji se ilumino imaginando que podría ser

—Esta vez así es señorita, encontramos algo en una cueva subterránea— lo que oía la castaña no lo podía imaginar, al fin algo que podría investigar —¡Waaaaa!, ¡¿qué es?! ¿Restos de un esqueleto de un titán?...y no me diga "señorita" soy Hanji para ti— la emoción estaba plasmada en todo el rostro de la alta aunque la última frase la menciono como si imitara la voz del hombre

—No seño…Hanji, es algo mucho más grande que eso— comentó el hombre mirando como los orbes cafés de la mujer se abrían por la emoción

—¿Y por qué me tienes aquí? ¡Vamonos!— habiendo mencionado aquello la castaña comenzó a correr a la cueva subterránea donde estaban trabajando en la excavación, no escucho el "Espere" de Mike que corría tras ella, no tardo en llegar al profundo de la cueva ya que corrió lo más rápido posible como si se tratara de un enorme premio y lo que vio al llegar supo que si era un enorme premio

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡ESTO ES MAGNIFICO! ¡ES HERMOSO!— gritaba con euforia mientras veía aquel gigantesco cristal que contenía un ser humano atrapado con un rostro que parecía si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

….continuara….

**Bueno así quedo mi primer fic c:**

**Espero que les guste –paso 4 horas sentada- xD dejen un bonito Review 3**


	2. Descubrimiento

**Hola de nuevo, ahora ya publico la continuación de la historia c:  
Antes que nada gracias por sus lindos Riviews hacen que me muera de emoción ;; sin más ya les dejo el capitulo, en el capitulo anterior se me fueron algunas faltas ortográficas, lo siento, pero ya este no tendrá ;) perdón si tarde, me encontraba en los finales de semestre y no me daba tiempo |3**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fic RIREN, Lemon más adelante, spoiler de la serie, y una Hanji loca(?)**

**Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, los derechos de autor para Isayama**

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Descubrimiento_

**7:06 am, en las ruinas de Rose, año 2015, excavación N.3, una hora antes del hallazgo**

Como siempre la señorita Hanji asistía personalmente a las excavaciones que estaban en su mando en las ruinas de un antiguo muro que no había información o relato sobre este, a ella le fascinaba estar en aquel lugar, había tanta historia que descubrir e investigar, cada centímetro de arena o escombro era un libro que tenía que decodificar. Anteriormente su atención estaba centrada en el ultimo muro que quedaba, lo que ella decía que era Sina, tenía el presentimiento que si iba a ese lugar encontraría algo más valioso que el oro y diamantes juntos pero ahora se concentraba en las excavaciones del muro Rose, en cada lado se veía un cuadro de tierra escavado atendido po hombres y mujeres haciendo lo que su jefa pidió, —cuando se trataba del trabajo Hanji era muy seria—, la mujer castaña caminaba por los alrededores mirando a sus empleados y compañeros trabajar, en sus adentros se estaba muriendo literalmente, ya quería oír alguna noticia de un descubrimiento, ya era el tercer día en el lugar y no se encontraba nada, se estaba desesperando, todo andaba igual hasta que una mujer de cabellos oscuros al igual que el color de sus ojos, piel trigueña adornadas con unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas y con peinado corto hasta el final de la nuca gritó desde una de las excavaciones donde se encontraba llamando la atención de la castaña

—¡Señorita Hanji! Venga por favor— Exclamó con fuerza la peli oscuro mientras alzaba sus manos al aire para lograr que la alta la viera, Hanji no dudo para acercarse para averiguar que había hallado la mujer

—¿Qué sucede Ilse? ¿Encontraste algo interesante para mí?— preguntó Hanji ya cerca de la mujer que la llamó, sus orbes observaron un pedazo de tela que parecía ser cuero que tenía Ilse en sus manos

—Hemos encontrado esto señorita Hanji, parece ser pedazo de una prenda de alguien que pertenecía una forma de milicia o secta— mencionaba la peli oscuro extendiendo su brazo para darle su hallazgo a la castaña, esta tomó el pedazo de prenda examinando con detalle, era el tercer símbolo que encuentran los días que se encontraban escavando, la expresión de la más alta se ilumino al notar cada dibujo y detalle que tenía el escudo, el dibujo de dos rosas rojas detalladas con su rosal cubierta de espinas, era hermoso para los ojos de la castaña

—¡Ahhh! Esto es maravilloso Ilse, debe de haber indicios de un esqueleto en el lugar, si hallan algo más no duden en avisarme, ¿ne?— la peli oscuro asintió levemente a la petición de Hanji que guardaba en un bolsa de plástico el cuero color café que lo colocaría en el lugar donde tenía las otras dos insignias más y lo guardaba en una mochila que traía consigo—Sin dudarlo señorita Hanji— sin más la castaña se alejó del lugar para dirigirse a la tienda de campaña donde estaba su escritorio y algunas cosas (herramientas o objetos que aún estaban en etapa de investigación). Al llegar sacó la bolsa de plástico de su mochila al igual sacando de su interior el pedazo de cuero apreciándola una vez más, al mirarla recordó el momento que encontró su primera insignia en unos kilómetros de las afueras de las ruinas, aquella figura de dos alas de color azul y blanca eran hermosas para ella, no sabía el significado de aquel símbolo pero lo descubría en poco tiempo, si se proponía algo lo cumple sin importar las cosas que haga, lo va descubrir porque lo va a descubrir. Después de admirar su símbolo —ya lo aclamaba como suyo— se acerca a la mesa donde siempre trabajaba tomando una mediana caja de madera, al abrirla dejó a la vista las otras dos figuras debajo de una vitrina de cristal haciendo la vista más hermosa de los dibujos, la seguridad que le ponía a esas telas era algo exagerada pero así era Hanji, con cuidado quita la vitrina de la caja para poder colocar el tercer escudo junto a los otros —_"Pronto descubriré su historia y de este lugar"—_ pensó por un momento mientras colocaba nuevamente el vidrio sobre las telas, se quedó mirando por otro rato más los tres símbolos, se preguntaba si habría otro símbolo más y si es así ya quería encontrarlo, era como si esas figuras fueran de colección, su emoción crecía cada segundo más, ya volviendo en si colocó en su lugar la caja de madera para tomar su libreta y comenzó a anotar en ella

_Día 8 de agosto, hasta el momento los hallazgos en las ruinas Rose han sido pequeños pero de gran valor, ¡Al fin encontré otro símbolo! Ya son tres en total el primero tenía un dibujo de dos alas que se cruzaban de color azul y blanca, en mi lenguaje sería algo relacionado a la libertad pues las aves vuelan libres gracias a las alas que la creación le han proporcionado. La segunda tiene como símbolo a un caballo con un cuerno en la frente ¡Un unicornio! Menuda cosa pero no se qué querrá decir, y por último, el que encontramos hoy, el símbolo de las rosas, realmente es un símbolo hermoso, derivando que las rosas son finas debe ser algo de la nobleza, aunque mi favorito sigue siendo el primero, tiene algo que me llama la atención…el día no ha terminado, tal vez descubra a mi titán y así probar que mi hipótesis es correcta, espero que Dios me dé la oportunidad, nunca se espera que cosas se encontrará…_

Habiendo terminado de escribir guardó todo y se apresuró para ir al comedor, ya era la hora del almuerzo, si no come nada el hambre no la dejaría en paz en sus horas de trabajo. Al llegar se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros descansando bajo la carpa del comedor mientras degustaban de su almuerzo —¡Hola!— gritó ella al acercarse como siempre, los demás alzaron sus miradas haciendo un gesto de saludo —¿Qué tal la comida? Eh Mike— la castaña se sentó junto con su compañero dándole una palmada en su espalda haciendo que este se atragantará por la comida y comenzara a toser

—Esta buena…se-señorita Hanji— contrabajo hablaba el hombre pero pudo pasar su bocado para así respirar tranquilo —Por cierto ¿Ha descubierto algo sobre el lugar?— tras preguntar aquello Hanji iluminó su rostro embozando una sonrisa que hizo que el hombre se estremeciera, los demás tenían un gesto de fastidio, fue un error preguntar eso

—Si te dijera Mike…— habló la castaña —pero por mala suerte no se ha encontrado mucho, lo único que puedo decir que estas ruinas tienen un espacio diferente cada una, con los informes de otros colegas las murallas tenían una forma geométrica circular que se extendía por aproximadamente de 723,824.6km2 y de altura era de 50m, pero no sé más, por desgracia el gobierno Francés y de Alemania derribó la mayoría de las ruinas, con suerte estas y las otras que están en suiza siguen en pie*— la seriedad que marcaba la mujer sorprendió algunos de su compañeros, casi nunca la veían de aquella forma —Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema…¿Dónde está el pequeño amargadito?— volvió a hablar pero ya volviendo a ser la Hanji de siempre

—¿Se refiere al joven Wickman? Está con los de la excavación del noroeste— Un hombre que igual se encontraba en el lugar habló respondiendo la pregunta de la castaña que al oír la palabra "Joven" mordió sus labios para aguantarse la risa que salió sin control de su boca—¡Joven! HAHAHA ¡Joven!— Exclamaba Hanji mientras golpeaba la mesa con la mano intentando clamar su ataque de risa —Buena esa, pero ese enano no es para nada joven— mencionó ya calmada mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos con su mano, le encantaba burlarse de ese hombre o buscar un punto para reírse de él aunque siempre salga golpeada pero era inevitable

—Señorita Hanji…— esta vez la voz de Mike volvió a sonar —Me gustaría decirle que mi equipo encontró un subterráneo a unos metros del lugar, sería un buen lugar para una excavación— Hanji volteó rápidamente hacía Mike mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa tenebrosa

—¡Qué estas esperando! ¡Tenemos que ir a ese subterráneo!— la castaña tomó el brazo del hombre sin dejarle reaccionar, nuevamente la emoción controlaba el cuerpo de Hanji.

* * *

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ESTO ES MAGNIFICO! ¡ES HERMOSO!— gritaba con euforia mientras miraba el cuerpo cristalino que sus orbes captaban en ese momento ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo? ¿Era esto un humano en un raro caso de congelación?, la señorita Hanji se acercó lentamente al gran objeto, al estar cerca observó mejor al ser que contenía adentro, se percató que se trababa de un chico de cabellos castaños pero de apariencia atractiva pero sus ropas le llamarón mucho la atención, traía puesto una chaqueta de manga larga color café como de cuero igual que los trozos que guardaba en su caja más apreciada, sus piernas hasta la parte alta del pecho tenían unas correas de cuero y unas botas color café que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, era una vestimenta jamás vista por la castaña, pero algo más llamó su atención, su mirada se clavo en unos aparatos que se encontraban en los lados del chico, eran rectangulares con ranuras con algo adentro, no sabía que era esa cosa que portaba, la posición que tenía el cuerpo era totalmente erguida. Ya después de analizar el atuendo del hombre volvió a mirar su rostro, se acercó lo más que pudo, Hanji se sorprendió toda vía más, este hombre era un menor de edad —Es un niño—susurró admirada a lo que estaba viendo, le calculaba por sus rasgos como unos 15 pero no más de 17 años, seguía con el tacto sintiendo la superficie del extraño material azul transparente —No es hielo, los subterráneos son algo fríos y húmedos por falta de luz del sol pero no son suficientemente fríos para congelar—Exclamaba la castaña aún tocando sin apartar la vista del chico —Es como si estuviera encerrado en un tipo de cristal— se alejó ya del cuerpo para poder calmar las emociones que crecían en su interior, habían hallado el descubrimiento del siglo, algo jamás visto o eso pensaba ella —¡Simplemente hermoso!— rápidamente sacó su cámara digital de la mochila de lado para así tener pruebas de lo habían descubierto, tomó varias fotos, demasiadas se diría, de enfrente, de lado, de cerca, todo punto del gran cristal, exhalo con alegría, su enorme sonrisa no desaparecía en los lábiles de ella, guardó la cámara en la mochila y nuevamente comenzó a caminar de forma lenta mirando su gran tesoro de un lado para otro, esto daba de entender algo, su "iniciación" dio comienzo

—Desde los tiempos más remotos— Comenzó hablar la castaña —Los arqueólogos, investigadores y exploradores, han trabajado duro para ser lo que son hoy en día, los descubrimientos nos hacen llamar lo que somos y por eso…hoy te daré nombre— exclamó mientras acomodaba sus lentes que caían sobre su nariz —Hoy en adelante, serás llamado Stefand, el niño del cristal— los hombres que estaban en el lugar y habían ayudado en la excavación miraban con gesto de cansancio por lo que decía Hanji, ya sabían que ella era así y nunca cambiaba la mujer —¡MIKE!— el grito de la alta asustó al hombre cuando lo llamó acercándose rápidamente hacia ella

—¿si señorita Hanji?— preguntó algo nervioso por dentro aunque por fuera mantenía su semblante serio

—Pongan todo los explosivos en el lugar...tenemos que sacar a _Stefand_ de aquí— las palabras de la superior sorprendieron a Mike, eso fue una petición algo grande y descabellada

—Señorita Hanji, si hacemos eso el subterráneo colapsaría—

—No me importa, tienen que sacarlo de aquí muy pronto posible— la voz de la mujer se tornó serio y escalofriante, de inmediato el hombre asintió, no quería llevarle la contraria a la loca que era Hanji, cuando se enfadaba daba miedo, algunas veces parecía una lunática, así que es mejor obedecer o verla enfadarse —Iré a buscar al gruñón para que vea esto— la castaña salió corriendo del subterráneo para buscar a su amigo, que debería estar por ahí.

* * *

Por otro lado un hombre de semblante serio de 25 pero no a 30 años, atractivo con cabellos oscuros como un azabache con un corte militar, su nuca hasta sus sien rapadas solo dejando un poco de cabello y flequillo que estaba bien acomodado dejando ver su frente, pero, por su desgracia con una endemoniada estatura de 163 cm y este hombre era, sin más ni menos que Lance Rivaille Wickman, se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas que se situaban de bajo de unas de las carpas de la excavaciones que llevaba a cabo la loca de su amiga, tenía el ceño funcido odiaba estar en ese lugar, tierra, lodo, bacterias, un infierno para alguien que es fanático de la limpieza o como le decía Hanji "loco de la limpieza", además del sol abrasador que lastimaba su blanca piel como la porcelana, se cuidaba demasiado, se había colocado crema protectora pero de esas no deja sensación pegajosa, lo odiaba, sus ojos color verde olivo —hasta llegar un tono gris— miraban a los hombres que trabajan en los huecos hechos en la tierra, sus ropas manchadas de lodo y sudor, todos desarreglados, le parecía más que asqueroso al hombre

—Tch…Que horror— chasqueo la lengua murmurando mientras llevaba su tasa a la boca para beber de ella, el estaba en aquel lugar por dos molestosos razones, una era vigilar e informar el gobierno francés de los descubrimientos de la arqueóloga Hanji Moore ya que ese era su trabajo como investigador y científico del Instituto del _Musée lu Louvre _ y _Muséum national d´Historie naturell_, como la mujer excavaba en las tierras francesas casi llegando a la frontera con Alemania tenía que ver qué rayos hacía ella, como el museo era de artes públicas, él era un investigador diferentes que otros, estaba en la sección de arqueología confidencial, es decir, los descubrimientos que estarán debajo del gobierno sin salir a la luz del público, aparte que representaba el Instituto, y la otra era que Hanji lo había traído a la fuerza para acompañarla, como eran amigos desde la secundaría y por cosas extrañas —demasiada— se volvieron amigos, ni él se lo esperaba que ocurriera, una mujer que le encantaba burlarse de su estatura, sin importarle ya la había matado literalmente pero no lo hizo. El sentía una raro deja vu cuando llegó al lugar el primer día, no lo podía explicar con palabras pero era como si una vez en su vida ya había estado es esas ruinas aunque en su memoria no encontraba nada —"_debe ser porque vi algunas fotografías del lugar, debe ser eso"—_ pensaba ignorando aquel sentimiento, continuaba bebiendo su café de la forma que siempre se acostumbraba, tomando la tasa de la parte de arriba y no del agarre, era una manía que tenía desde pequeño, intentaba relajarse con el liquido caliente y relajante de su bebida

—¡Rivaille!— una chillona y molesta voz femenina interrumpió la tranquilidad del azabache, conocía esa voz, era de la persona más irritable y loca del mundo —¡Enanín! ¡Al fin te encuentro!— la castaña abrazó al ojigrís por el cuello de espaldas haciendo que este se sorprendiera, pero al escuchar aquel termino de su estatura le dio un codazo certero en el estomago a la castaña que cayó alejándose de él al suelo de rodillas tosiendo por la faltante de aire

—Qué quieres estúpida cuatro ojos— habló el azabache levantándose de su lugar sin mirar a su lastimada amiga, Hanji ya recuperada por el golpe se levantó del suelo acomodando sus lentes para ver al más bajo con una gran sonrisa en su semblante, eso significaba una cosa, encontró algo interesante o mejor dicho, estúpido

—Hemos hallado algo grande— lo adivinó

—Y ¿Qué es?—su tono frío y serio salieron en sus delgados labios, por dentro necesitaba saber qué rayos encontró la cuatro ojos

—Es…es..¡Ah!— la castaña se mordía su labio de la emoción, no la soportaba de aquella manera —Lo tienes que ver enanín— Hanji tomó la muñeca de Rivaille jalándolo para que comenzará a caminar, eso era un acto suicida y más conociendo el carácter del pequeño, podía salir muerta

—¡Suéltame estúpida cuatro ojos!—de un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarré de la más alta, su semblante estaba más que serio —No me toques con esas manos llenas de tierra, iré por mi cuenta— Rivaille puede ser un hombre serio y fuerte pero la higiene es su debilidad

—Pero no he tocado nada, no seas amargadín— la conducta algo infantil de Hanji lo impacientaba

—Eso dices tú, bueno ¿No que tienes que enseñarme algo?—

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!, sígueme— sin reprochar más el azabache siguió a la más alta, por el camino Hanji comenzó hablar por millonésima vez sobre su hipótesis de sus seres humanoides gigantes llamados "titanes", él la ignoraba pero no pensaba que ese locura que tenía era descabellada, en los tiempos pasados existieron animales extraños que ni ciencia no lograba explicar, y entonces ¿solo porque no hay evidencia de su existencia lo hace imposible? Casi todo es posible solo si se descubre. Llegaron a la entrada a lo que era como un tipo de pasaje subterráneo, el pasillo ya se encontraba iluminado y era fácil caminar por el lugar, el recorrido tardo de 20 minutos a 30, el final del camino se hallaba lo que era como una gran puerta, analizando todo, no había más pasillos y este camino solo lo llevaban como a una habitación, daba como conclusión que era un escondite subterráneo. Lo primero que vio fue un gran pedazo de cristal azul transparente, casi llegando a la imagen de un diamante pero la mayor sorpresa fue que notó una persona dentro de ella, estaba como si flotara dentro, sus pies no tocaban el piso y estaba en posición vertical, el atuendo del que era un chico era extraño, ni en los libros de historia que ha estudiado no había visto algo igual, vaya, la cuatro ojos en verdad encontró algo grande

—Y ¿Qué tal? ¿No es hermoso?— comentó Hanji mirando a su amigo que tenía su afilada mirada en el objeto

—Nada mal, un mocoso dentro de lo que parece ser un cristal— Rivaille rápidamente notó lo joven que era el chico, su apariencia lo delataba, se acercó más para ver con más claridad, al tenerlo unos centímetros cerca sintió una fuerte punzada al ver el rostro del chico, sus cabellos castaños más oscuros que los de Hanji, sus rasgos finos pero fue su rostro que lo sorprendió, el chico era muy lindo…¿lindo?, nunca había pensado así por un chico y más por un mocoso pero eso sí, admitía que su gesto de paz en su semblante lo cautivó, como se encontraba muy de cerca se percató unos pequeños pero insignificantes rasguños —Parece que intentaron romper el cristal con un tipo de filo— murmuró el ojigrís pasando las yemas de sus dedos a los minúsculos rasguños, pareciera que ni tanta fuerza dado contra el objeto podría hacerle daño alguno, se alejó para volver a quedar junto con la castaña cruzando sus brazos sin quitar los ojos encima del chico —¿Cuál será el tiempo que tenga? ¿Sabes algo cuatro ojos?—

—Pues no creo que tenga un millón de años, la vestimenta que trae ya es de una inteligencia evolucionada y más por el extraña maquina que trae por sus lados— habló Hanji tomando igual pose que el azabache —Me di cuenta de lo que tiene puesto puede ser un tipo de uniforme—

—¿Un tipo de policía antiguo?—

—Puede ser, en el inicio de los brazos se encuentra un escudo iguales que en los pedazos de cuero que hemos encontrado— volvió a hablar la más alta —Mike, ¿Cómo qué edad tendrá aproximadamente?— miró a su compañero que al escucharla se acercó a olfatear al objeto, es algo raro pero esa era una habilidad que tenía, su nariz podía sentir aroma que según la intensidad podía calcular la edad de un objeto o persona, también su nariz captaba otras cosas

—Aproximadamente de mil a dos mil años señorita Hanji— Al oír aquello la sonrisa de la castaña apareció otra vez, no era tan antiguo pero tenía su edad

—Mil a dos mil, ya toma sentido, siempre puedo confiar en tu olfato Mike— tras el elogio el hombre asintió dando un "gracias", Mike siempre era de gran ayuda en sus excavaciones

—Bueno, iré a dar informes al gobierno para que se hagan a cargo de la momia— habló Rivaille como un tono de burla, ese término no le dio gracia a la castaña, si el gobierno se enteraba de esto, el chico pasaba a sus manos como fuente de investigación algo que no le gustaba a Hanji

—Pero Ravioli, no quiero que me quiten a mi _Stefand— _la castaña hizo un puchero mientras tomaba un extremo de la camisa del azabache, esto molestaba a Rivaille, conocía muy bien a la loca, no lo dejaría de molestar si hace que el gobierno se lleve su descubrimiento

—Está bien, tomaré las cartas en el asunto, estarás a cargo igual de…— tomó un silencio procesando el nombre que Hanji pronuncio —¿_Stefand? _¿Nombraste a la cosa esa? Aunque no me sorprenda que lo hicieras, loca—

—¡Yeih! ¡Eres tan lindo enanín!— Hanji se iba a aventar sobre Rivaille para abrazarlo pero este le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que la castaña cayera al piso casi inconsciente —Saquen la cosa esa y... también a la loca— el azabache salió del subterráneo para hacer la llamada al Instituto, la señal era pésima pero se podía hacer la llamada. Fueron aproximadamente 4 horas para sacar el gran cristal del lugar y el ojigrís termino la llamada convenciendo a los embajadores de que Hanji y el tomaran el trabajo de averiguar sobre "_Stefand"_, fue un trabajo algo pesado sacarlo ya que no cabía en el pasillo para sacarlo así que tuvieron que escarbar para hacerlo más grande, para la sorpresa de los trabajadores el cristal era pesado pero no como lo imaginaban, lo envolvieron en una gran manta verde sujetándolo con correas para que no recibiera daño alguno, después lo subieron en unos de los camiones que tenían junto con otros objetos encontrados pero no tan valiosos como el niño en el cristal. El viaje duró casi un medio día, el lugar donde se dirigían era a unos de los laboratorios de investigación que tenía Rivaille en el _Musée du Louvre_, como él era un investigador y científico con excelencia tenía esos privilegios, en otra parte Hanji se quedó en Francia para poder hacer las investigaciones ya que no podía llevarse consigo a su _"Stefand"_.

Colocaron al gran cristal en unas de las esquinas libres de la habitación con mucho cuidado, mañana en la mañana iniciarían con las investigaciones, anteriormente Rivaille notó algo al momento que bajaron el cristal y le quitaran las correas junto con la manta, el parte de abajo apareció una grieta, pensó que fue por un golpe que recibió en el camino, después iría a reclamar pero no estaba de humor, la noche no tardo en llegar, Hanji se encontraba escribiendo o haciendo algo en su libreta mientras miraba a su hallazgo mientras que el azabache aprovechando de la oportunidad intentó quitar un fragmento del cristal en la grita para investigar de que elemento estaban viendo pero no lo logró, la punta de la pinza se rompió, el cristal era más duro de lo que pensaba, luego de un buen rato investigando sobre el objeto los dos decidieron irse a descansar en los sillones que habían en la sala lejos de la habitación dejando a oscuras el cristal que sin darse cuenta la grita creció más hasta la mitad de su tamaño.

…Continuará…

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo ^^, espero que se entienda, me acostumbre en escribir en primera persona y no en tercera, otro punto, el apellido de Rivaille, no estaba segura que ponerle y ese fue que elegí, suena raro en el o.o, el nombre que Hanji le puso a Eren fue algo raro xD bueno, Hanji es Hanji, el próximo cap verán algo ewe**

**Notas: *Los muros los puse en el continente Europeo ya que ahí siempre fue donde lo imaginé, las murallas están centradas en parte de Francia, Italia, Alemania y toda Suiza, respecto al area, saque cálculos y así me salió.**

*****_**Musée du Louvre: **_**(Museo del Louvre, Francia) Museo e institución de Historia arqueológica, bellas artes, etc. Unas de las más importantes del Mundo**

*****_**Muséum national d´Historie naturell:**_** (Museo nacional de Historia natural de Francia) es una institución pública de investigación científica Francesa de la Historia natural.**

**P.D: soy una caca con los nombres TT-TT**

**Capitulo 3: Despertar**


	3. Despertar

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, los derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un Fic YAOI, si no te gusta, tienes todo el derecho de no leer, si es lo contrario, disfrútalo. Personajes AU, Drama, Lemon.**

***NOTA: La historia está situada en Francia, el idioma hablado es Ingles como es el idioma universal, lo digo para no tengan dudas.**

* * *

**. . .**

_**Capitulo 3: Despertar**_

Rivaille ya llegando a su departamento, entró a este dejándose caer en unos de los sillones blancos que habían en el living, por una extraña razón siempre sentía un gran vacío por dentro, él solo en un gran apartamento, no le gustaba estar rodeado de tantas personas, pero aún así, la soledad invadía su corazón y algo, algo muy profundo —que ni sabía que existía— en su corazón se removió al ver el rostro de ese chico del cristal, era como si alguna vez lo había visto en su vida y un sentimiento que no podía explicar apareció, quizá era algo sentimental, era un niño atrapado, debe ser eso, nunca sintió compasión o lastima hacía una persona, quizá.

—Tch— chasqueó la lengua con fastidio —Solo es una estúpida momia dentro de un cristal— no era tiempo para ponerse de esa forma y menos en una persona como él, se levantó de su asiento yendo al baño, una ducha relajante pondría sus pensamientos en su lugar, entrando notó como de costumbre, tan limpio que enfermaba a simple vista a alguien "_normal"_, él era así, no aguantaba ver algo sucio o desordenado en su casa y menos en el baño, un lugar que puede tener miles o millones de bacterias, por algo la loca le decía "loco de la limpieza". Abrió la llave de la regadera dejando salir el agua caliente a la tina y así dejándola a una temperatura perfecta, no tardó mucho en desvestirse, solo traía puesto una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones color gris, estando desnudo se metió a la tina sintiendo como el agua tibia tocaba con delicadeza su blanca piel, esos eran sus momentos preferidos, la tranquilidad que la daba un baño era infinita que su humor de mil demonios desaparecía, la loción de vainilla con manzana que impregnaba su piel era deliciosa, siempre se quedaba en la ducha por unos 20 minutos a más, era su momento, cerró sus ojos llevando sus brazos a los extremos de la tina posándolos mientras se deslizaba más adentro que podía, estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que un ruido estruendoso comenzó a sonar dentro de las paredes del baño haciendo despertar al azabache de su tranquilidad, maldijo a lo bajo a la persona que le ocurría llamar a esas horas y no haber dejado su maldito celular en vibrador. Con mala gana salió de la tina tomando una toalla para enrollarla en su cintura, fue directamente al lugar que provenía el molestoso sonido, tomó su celular mirando la pantalla para ver quien carajos era y para su sorpresa fue la segunda persona más insoportable del mundo, no era la estúpida de la cuatro ojos, ella tenía el primer puesto, más bien era su jefe, el director del _Musée du Louvre__, y lo peor de las cosas, su amigo acosador, volvió a chasquear la lengua, no tenía alternativas, contestó la llamada._

—¿Qué mierda quieres Erwin?— su voz proyectaba veneno puro, estaba enojado.

—Igual me da gusto hablar contigo Rivaille— habló el otro hombre con tono divertido, era el colmo que el tipo siempre fuera tan amable.

—Ya di que carajos quieres— frotó con su dedo índice el puente de su nariz —Interrumpiste mi tranquila ducha, para hacer algo así más te vale que tiene que ser importante.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo mi amor— ya vamos con el acoso — te hablo para decirte que me gustaría ver personalmente su gran descubrimiento— la voz de Erwin paso de ser suave a sería, Rivaille se quedo algo sorprendido a lo dicho de este.

—Te enviamos unas fotos, ¿no te basta con eso?.

—Es mi museo y yo quiero verlo Rivaille, además sin mí no estarías trabajando ahí— las palabras del hombre dejaron callado al ojigrís, en una parte de ahí era cierta pero no completamente, Rivaille era un investigador prodigio, tanto que varios institutos de algunos países se peleaban por él, Erwin solo le dio trabajo ya que era su amigo, estar en la _Musée duLouvre_ era algo demasiado privilegioso, pero Riavaille sin ayuda de Erwin podía estar ahí.

—Mañana en la mañana espérame en la puerta de mi laboratorio— sin más que decir colgó dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca, su humor estaba en los aires, podía ahora mismo matar a alguien con las manos, ese rubio con peluca le desespera, solo quería volver a tomar un baño e irse a dormir, ni se aguantaba el humor, y así lo hizo, volvió a tomar una ducha, la ducha más larga de su vida, quizá el aroma de vainilla con manzana estaría en su cuerpo en semanas, terminando fue directo a dormir, presentía que mañana sería un largo día para él.

* * *

. . .

Rivaille se levantó lo más temprano que una persona común hiciera, él era una persona que le gustaba la puntualidad, salió de su departamento bajando al último piso donde se encontraba su vehículo, un simple BMW M5 color gris, de alguna manera tenía que invertir todo lo que gana, pero le daba igual. El tiempo de llegada de su casa al museo solo era treinta minutos de viaje, estaba algo cerca y eso era bueno para él, llegando fue directamente a su laboratorio, ignoro cada guardia, empleado y secretaría que estaban ya ahí, era de esperarse del azabache. Como le había dicho a ese hombre, lo encontró sentado en unos de los sofás que habían afuera de su laboratorio, aquel hombre de apariencia firme, sus ojos color azul zafiro penetrantes, alto de cabellos rubios peinados a los lados, casi pareciendo una peluca, ese hombre era igual un fastidio.

—¡Mi amor!— el rubio se levantó de su asiento al percatarse de la presencia del más bajo, ese sobrenombre que le decía el alto le cagaba, tan temprano y ya empezó con sus cosas.

—No empieces Erwin, si viniste a ver a la momia sólo hazlo y ya— la voz del azabache sonó tan frio que podía congelar al rubio en ese instante, intentaba controlar su carácter, era muy temprano para eso.

—Pero también…

—¡Enanín! Al fin llegas— una voz interrumpió al rubio de la nada, no se habían dado cuenta de que Hanji se encontraba en el lugar, Rivaille miró fulminante a la castaña pero en sus adentros le agradecía que callara al rubio en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Estúpida cuatro ojos.

—Muy fácil enanín, dormí aquí para estar con _Stefand_ — la castaña hablaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amplia, esas como de un psicópata.

—Eso no dudo que lo hicieras, loca.

—Perdón por mi ignorancia, pero ¿quién es _Stefand?__—_preguntó algo extrañado el ojiazul, no estaba comprendiendo lo que decía la castaña.

—Así llamo ésta loca a la momia— el azabache contestó sin mirar a los dos mientras se dirigía a la gran puerta que conectaba a su laboratorio, solo quería acabar con esto de una vez.

—No es una momia, es un hermoso niño perdido, tan hermoso que…— la mujer ya había entrado en su mundo, el rubio y el azabache solo la miraban como si tuvieran enfrente a una loca sin remedio, Hanji era una loca sin remedio —Por cierto— salió de su mundo tomando cordura —No me has dejado una llave de tu laboratorio Ravioli.

El azabache chisteo, la loca de Hanji y el estúpido del calvo con peluca rubia le jadían la paciencia —Ya te lo había dicho, nadie entra a mi laboratorio sin que esté yo presente— ya había puesto la llave en la cerradura, dio unos giros haciendo que este diera un sonido avisando que se quito el seguro. Empujó la puerta entrando, apresuró su caminar checando si no había alguna anomalía en su apreciado laboratorio, en vez de eso todo estaba normal, los sillones de descanso, sus instrumentos y herramientas de trabajo en su lugar, perfectamente limpio. Hasta que entró la habitación donde se hallaba el gran cristal, lo que sus orbes vieron hizo que soltara una gran maldición —¡Maldita sea!— el cristal tenía una gran fisura de la parte baja hasta más de la mitad, la grieta pasaba por el pecho y la cara del chico, haciendo que su imagen fuera algo borrosa, buen día es hoy, tenía que aguantar a los idiotas de Erwin y Hanji, pero ahora ver como el descubrimiento del año se dañara, hoy la suerte le daba una mala jugada. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, ayer solo era una pequeña, no, minúscula grieta y ahora había crecido el quíntuple de su tamaño —¿Cómo rayos?

—¡_Stefand_! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi _Stefand_?!— el grito de la castaña resonó en la habitación, Hanji corrió hacia el cristal tocándolo con desesperación, igual estaría como ella pero aguantaba la cordura —¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién daño a mi _Stefand_?

—Debió ser el golpe de los estúpidos que lo trasladaron le dieron— iba a decir otra que cosa que "estúpidos" pero en ese día trataba de controlarse, dejó salir un gran suspiro, hoy era una mierda de día, solo esperaba que venga la última gota para derramar el vaso.

—Así que…¿este es _Stefand_?— Erwin había entrado de último, los gritos de los dos le había asustado —¿Por qué tiene esa grieta? En las fotos que me enviaste no la tenía Rivaille— se acercó igualmente hacia el objeto, a pesar de tener esa grieta podía ver al chico que estaba adentro, sus ojos azul zafiro veían atentamente al joven y una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios.

—Eso mismo me pregunto, iré a patearle el culo a esos idiotas— Chasqueó con enojó el azabache, llevó su mano a la frente quitando su flequillo, realmente quería golpearlos, dejarlos casi muertos, ese objeto tenía un valor demasiado grande, no creía que una idiotez hiciera que se arruinara su aspecto a pesar que trataron de cuidarlo lo más que podían —Olvidando ésta mierda— posó su cuerpo en la orilla de la mesa sobando sus sienes —Ya viste la maldita momia, ya te puedes retirar calvo oxigenado— los ojos color verde olivo del más bajo miraron a Erwin, estos decían claramente "Lárgate de una vez", el rubio solo soltó una leve risa mirando al azabache, esté solo lo miraba más fulminante ¿Qué se ríe este idiota?, pensaba Rivaille.

—Antes de eso Levi, puedo hablar contigo a solas por un momento— las palabras del más alto sonaron sospechas para el azabache, y más cuando usó aquel termino que sonaba igual que su nombre.

—Te daré solo cinco minutos, tu tiempo transcurre desde ahora— comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras que el oji azul lo seguía, antes de salir se detuvo para mirar a la castaña —Quédate y trata de sacar algo nuevo de tu "_Stefand"_— Hanji asintió con euforia mirando con admiración a su descubrimiento, nunca se cansaría de verlo.

* * *

. . .

Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar, se sentía cansado y débil, como si le hubieran obligado correr por unas cinco horas —_"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo__?"—_ pensó mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero sus parpados estaban más pesados que de costumbre, que raro, tal vez debía ser el sueño, si, estaba cansado, lo que tenía extrañado es que ¿Cómo llegó a su cama?, no recuerda muy bien lo que pasó, su mente estaba en blanco. Intentó moverse, fue su sorpresa que su cuerpo no se movía en absoluto —_"¿Qué sucede?"__—_ no comprendía lo que pasaba, automáticamente unos recuerdos de sonidos de arma de fuego vinieron a su mente, estaba recordando, estaba hace un momento con Rivaille en el subterráneo, escondidos nuevamente, la muerte nunca le dejaría en paz, solo recuerda que se oían pasos en el pasillo del escondite y a Rivaille gritando, desde ahí todo es borroso.

_Eren…_

—"_¿Rivaille?__—_juró oír la voz de su amado.

_Eren…_

—"_Sargento, no puedo verlo ¿Dónde estás?"__—_la voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte, intentó abrir sus ojos, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía.

_Eren…_

—"_N-no puedo moverme Rivaille, ¿Qué me está sucediendo?"_

_Por favor despierta…_

—"_Estoy despierto Rivaille, ¿No puedes oírme?"__—_ no entendía menos la situación, solo puede oírlo, no podía verlo, esto le estaba desesperando.

_¡Sal de ahí!..._

—"_¿Qué salga? No puedo moverme, n-no entiendo que sucede"._

_¡Eren!..._

—"_Pero si no…"__—_ justo en ese momento su mente se aclaró, recordó el último momento que estaba despierto, Rivaille le estaba gritando una orden mientras la policía militar entraba al escondite disparando hacia ellos, ya todo estaba muy claro.

—"_Sigo cristalizado, se realizo con éxito…"__—_ podía sentir un nudo en la garganta, la preocpación llego a él ¿Qué habrá pasado a Rivaille? ¿Qué sucedió después de cristalizarse?

—"_¿Se habrá salvado?"_

_Sal de ahí…_

La voz del azabache resonaba más y más fuerte, seguramente si se salvo y estaba esperando que saliera del cristal para ya estar con él, para cumplir aquella promesa.

…

_Los rayos del sol molestaban su sueño, quería dormir más, sentir la calidez que transmitía el cuerpo de su sargento, giró su cuerpo llevando su mano al lado donde este dormía, se sorprendió al no sentir el cuerpo del mayor junto a él, palmeaba el colchón como si así lo encontraría hasta que una voz hizo que se despertara completamente._

—_Ya levántate de una vez mocoso__—__ conocía esa voz perfectamente al igual de ese término ofensivo que se volvió algo más que una ofensa._

—_Buenos días Rivaille__—__ la voz del castaño sonaba risueña por lo somnoliento que estaba, miraba al azabache con una tierna sonrisa, según el ojigrís que lo veía desde su lugar. El ojiverde notó que el mayor ya se encontraba vestido con el uniforme de la legión, el sargento se levantó temprano como de costumbre. Eren sabía que ese día iniciaba la expedición para recuperar completamente el muro María, sin más comenzó a vestirse, empezando por su ropa interior siguiendo después con camisa._

—_Oi, Eren__—__ la voz del azabache tomo desprevenido al castaño, Eren alzó su vista encontrando los ojos verde olivo del mayor a unos pasos de él, este contacto indirecto provocaba que inocentemente las mejillas del castaño tomaran un leve pero notorio color carmesí __—__Escúchame muy bien mocoso, porque no lo repetiré otra vez__—__ el moreno asintió con levedad mirando esos ojos, Rivaille era conocido como alguien frívolo, serio, sin emociones, pero no era así, en ese momento había un brillo en esos ojos que hacía estremecer al menor __—__ Mocoso de mierda, cásate conmigo__— __dijo el ojigrís sacando de unos de los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta una pequeña cajita negra, al momento que mencionó la última frase abrió esa cajita mostrando una argolla de oro, el moreno estaba enmudecido, las palabras del azabache no podían ser muy románticas, pero le sorprendieron tanto que su corazón latía a una velocidad que él mismo podía percibir en sus oídos. _

—_¿Q-qué?__—__ aún no llegaba a captar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado._

—_Ya lo oíste mocoso, no lo repetiré otra vez__—__ Rivaille miraba fijamente al moreno, esperaba la repuesta de este, sabía que podía ser muy repentino, pero la muerte estaba pasando las puertas de esas murallas, aunque no lo admitiría fácilmente ese mocoso era lo más apreciado que tenía __—__No tengo todo el día__._

_Eren no articulaba una palabra, era tanto la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, por impulso abrazó al más bajo dejándolo sorprendido, Rivaille comprendió lo que quería decir el moreno, por sus adentros estaba sonriendo, hasta sus labios había una minúscula curva, el azabache sintió una humedad en su hombro, el mocoso comenzó a llorar __—__S-si__—__ un leve susurro captó el azabache, apartó con cuidado a Eren, quitó la argolla del interior de la cajita para después tomar la mano izquierda del menor, con cuidado colocó el anillo en el dedo anular del moreno, cabía a la perfección, era lo bueno que la loca de Hanji tomara medidas de todo su cuerpo, pero le irritaba saber que había tocado ciertas partes del menor. Eren miraba todo aún con sus lagrimas, su orgullo se fue a la basura a tal propuesta que le dio el ojigrís, con su dorso de la mano limpiaba sus húmedos ojos verde esmeralda, miró nuevamente a los ojos del azabache esbozando una hermosa sonrisa en su semblante, mientras miraba sus orbes captaron un anillo igual en la mano izquierda de Rivaille en el dedo anular, no podía contener todos los sentimientos en ese momento, jamás pensó que casaría y menos con la persona que se enamoró perdidamente, la sonrisa que mostraba aumentó más al igual que su sonrojo._

—_Te amo…Rivaille__—__ sus palabras juntó con esa expresión era como una hermosa pintura que él solo podía ver, el azabache soltó la mano ajena alejándose hacía la puerta, el moreno quería una repuesta igual pero sabía que el azabache no lo diría, ese era lo malo. El ojigrís se detuvo hasta el marco de la puerta sin mirar al moreno mientras pronunció unas palabras._

—_Nos casaremos después de terminar esta pelea…prométeme que no morirás, Eren__—__ finalizando de hablar salió de la habitación dejando al castaño solo, Eren miraba el anillo que estaba en su anular, las lagrimas aún caían, apretó su mano estrechándola en su pecho soltando un murmuro __—__Lo prometo…_

. . .

—"_Tengo que salir de aquí, Rivaille me está esperando__—_ juraría estaría llorando pero no sentía nada —_"Solo tengo que averiguar cómo des cristali…"_

Apenas estaba formulando la palabra cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo de algo romperse, fue solo un instante sentir un gran golpe contra el suelo —_"¿Cómo…?__—_ en un instante ya estaba libre, pero se encontraba con un problema, su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba, se sentía el doble de pesado que antes, sus ojos tampoco respondían, esto ya le había dicho la comandante Hanji, que la primera vez que se cristalizaría su cuerpo no aguantaría el proceso, nunca imagino que se sentiría de la mierda —_"¡Maldición!"__—_el cansancio era evidente, sin darse cuenta se quedó atrapado en otro sueño profundo.

* * *

**. . .**

Rivaille miraba fijamente al ojiazul esperando que sacara una palabra, pero este se mantenía callado viéndolo de la misma forma —Te queda tres minutos, habla de una maldita vez— la cordura del ojigrís estaba desapareciendo, quería que fuera directo al grano el rubio, que solamente se encontraba mudo.

—Tu dijiste en el informe que encontraron a _Stefand_ en la frontera de Alemania con Francia ¿No?— después unos incómodos segundos silenciosos habló el más alto, Rivaille chasqueo la lengua mostrando fastidio, entonces solo era ese tema.

—No lo llames así a esa momia, y si, ahí fue donde los trabajadores de Hanji lo encontraron— dijo el azabache cruzando sus brazos mirando al rubio.

—Sabes lo que vendrá después cuando Alemania descubre esto Rivaille— ese tema era molestoso, odiaba esas estúpidas leyes, era un dolor de trasero que se metan en un asunto que no les importa solo porque estaba en esa frontera, era suyo y ya, no tienen que intervenir.

—Lo sé, pero no dudo que el secretario Pixis haga algo, lo conocemos muy bien Erwin— un punto a favor, aquel hombre no sería una molestia si fuera él que interviniera —Si eso es todo entonces ya me voy— musitó girándose para irse, pero el rubio lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo, los ojos azul zafiro le miraban penetrantemente, no, otra vez no con esta mierda.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero hablar, yo…— un fuerte estruendo interrumpió las palabras del rubio salvando así a Rivaille, aquel ruido provenía de su laboratorio, esto le daba una mala espina al azabache, ¿Qué carajos hizo la loca?, en un fuerte movimiento se soltó del agarré del ojiazul corriendo donde provenía el ruido, al entrar se encontró con algo que fue la última gota que rebozo el vaso de la cordura de Rivaille.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE MALDITA PUTA?!— gritó con furia viendo los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y una Hanji que miraba con estupefacción al cuerpo tirado entre los cristales que era el mismo que hace unos momentos se encontraba atrapado en ellos.

. . . Continuara. . .

* * *

**Ya sé ;; demoré mucho, ¡Lo siento! Pero ya está aquí el tercer capítulo, gracias a todas por sus comentarios y seguimientos a esta historia, las amo mucho –corazoncitos gays aquí- **

**IHHHHHHHH, Eren despertó no completamente, pero despertó D: Erwin ¿enamorado de Levi? ewe jejeje no se, quizá, tal vez, no lo sé xD. Nos vemos en el cap 4 o tal vez en otra historia jajaja las amo.**


	4. Abrir los ojos

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama, yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, drama, algo de spoiler del manga, personajes AU.**

**Notas al final, disfruten y contesto preguntas –si es que hay xd-**

**TT-TT y siento la tardanza ;;**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Abrir los ojos

—Ahora mismo me vas a decir que mierda has hecho maldita puta— el azabache mantenía agarrada a la castaña del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, sus ojos se habían afilado más de lo normal e inyectaban furia pura, solo se había ido unos malditos segundos y el cristal estaba hecho totalmente en ruinas, ahora mismo necesitaba una explicación antes de matar a la castaña con sus propias manos.

—Tran -tranquilízate enanín, p-puedo explicarlo— se podía notar el pánico en Hanji, Rivaille podía matarla en serio si no decía claramente lo que paso en realidad. Intentó zafarse del fuerte agarré del más bajo pero este apretaba con más fuerza casi ahorcándola.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez antes que te mate!— ya la paciencia del ojigrís desapareció, estaba seguro que haría algo si no hablaba de una vez —¡Habla!

—P-pero suéltame…no p-puedo respirar— ya el agarré del azabache tomó todavía más fuerza, sin duda el más bajo poseía una fuerza increíble, estaba consciente que lograría matarla no como las otras veces. El ojigrís miró seriamente a la castaña, un muerto no podría hablar, entonces si la mataba no obtendría la explicación de lo que paso, sin más la soltó dejando que respirara haciendo que cayera de rodillas tosiendo por la falta de oxigeno, la más alta sentía su vida irse por unos segundos, hasta juraría que vio su vida pasar enfrente de sus ojos.

—Comienza a explicar estúpida cuatro ojos.

—Lo que paso, no puedo explicarlo muy bien— dijo la castaña levantándose mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido —Estaba examinando con la vista el cristal para buscar la razón de la grieta, como tú ya habías dicho, el material es extremadamente duro y resistente, había llegando a un conclusión que podría ser un nuevo tipo de diamante que tiene la dureza del grafeno— dio una leve pausa —me había acercado y lo miraba para encontrar algo comprobara mi teoría, de la nada el cristal comenzó a quebrarse por sí solo hasta romperse haciendo que el cuerpo saliera y cayera al suelo…pero no puedo explicar cómo fue lo que hizo que se rompiera, fue algo rápido aún no logro encontrar la razón— la voz de Hanji sonaba sería, eso significaba que no mentía, aunque si tenía la misma duda que ella, cómo fue que se rompió el cristal si cada vez que intento tomar una muestra de éste las pinzas o cualquier objeto puntiagudo se rompía, algo raro había sucedido. Erwin aún seguía en la habitación y oyó todo lo que pronunció la castaña, solo se encontraba a unos pasos alejado de los dos, no sabía que decir o hacer, el azabache estaba igual. Sus ojos solo se hallaban en el cuerpo del niño para luego llevarlos a la anatomía del azabache.

—Tch…— el ojigrís chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, miro el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, para estar encerrado por más de mil años se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero no tardaría en descomponerse, eso asqueo al azabache —¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver? No quiero que apeste a podrido mi laboratorio.

La castaña se acercó al cuerpo del joven para analizarlo, era una oportunidad única, como se encontraba preso dentro del cristal no podía verlo con claridad y ahora sí. Se agacho para verlo mejor mirando con más atención los rasgos del cuerpo, era castaño y de piel morena, no creía este era su _Stefand_, con la pregunta de Rivaille era muy claro que tenía que entregar el cuerpo para que lo examinaran ya que ese no era su puesto —Tenemos que llevarlo con los científicos forenses para que lo examinen— comentó la castaña con algo de tristeza, no paso mucho tiempo con su descubrimiento y eso le hacía entristecer —Hay que colocarlo en una cámara de congelación antes que entre en etapa de putrefacción.

—¿Y en donde carajos conseguiremos esa….?

—Espera un momento— la voz de la castaña interrumpió al azabache dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

—¿Qué espere qué?

—El chico— murmuró Hanji mientras miraba con asombro el cuerpo del castaño —Está… ¡Está respirando!— Eso tomo desprevenido al azabache, observó extrañado a Hanji intentando asimilar las palabras ajenas, se acercó con cuidado hasta donde estaba la castaña que no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo.

—¿Acabas de decir que el chico esta respirando?— la voz del rubio sonó a lo fondo, los dos se olvidaron completamente que el ojiazul seguía con no dudo en acercarse a los dos, igual que ellos lo sucedido fue un desconcierto para él, no esperaba un incidente de esa magnitud en su museo, no sabía si debía llamar incidente a lo ocurrido. El ojigrís miraba fijamente el cuerpo del chico, sus ojos observaban detenidamente el pecho del joven castaño que subía y bajaba por la respiración que mencionó Hanji, esto lo tenía más que sorprendido, ¿era posible que siguiera vivo aún dentro de ese enorme cristal? En los años que estaba trabajando había oído de casos de momias que poseían un movimiento aunque estaban sin vida, eso sucedía por una reacción de la carne putrefacta que estaba en proceso, pero _Stefand_ no estaba en ese estado, demasiadas dudas llegaban a su cabeza y la más grandes era si estaba realmente vivo, tenía que comprobarlo, agachó su cuerpo extendiendo su mano tomando el brazo del muchacho sintiendo al instante una temperatura que emanaba que no era ni fría ni caliente, más bien era tibia y cálida, su mano se deslizo por el largo del brazo ajeno hasta llegar a la mano, la piel que daba un ligero color tostado era demasiado suave pero podía sentir mejor la calidez del cuerpo, sus dedos tocaban cada zona de la mano y para su sorpresa percibió al llegar a la muñeca un movimiento, tenía pulso, estaba vivo, realmente estaba con vida, cada cosa que notó daba certeza que el joven nunca estaba muerto dentro del cristal.

—Está vivo…— un leve susurró salió de sus labios llamando la atención de Hanji y Erwin que se habían perdido en una absurda platica de que podía haber sucedido. Los ojos color olivos del más bajo se fijaron en el rostro del joven notando cada rasgo delicado que tenía, en ese instante un leve ruido asustó al azabache, se había quejado el moreno y sus labios se movieron casi imperceptiblemente, lo que sus ojos captaban lo maravillaba —Cuatro ojos— llamó a la castaña que la tomó por sorpresa dirigiéndose rápidamente con el azabache ―Ayúdame a llevarlo al sillón…pero― sus ojos se dirigieron al aparato que colgaba en las caderas del menor ―Quitémosle esta mierda que tiene puesto― mencionó intentando quitar las que parecían correas que lo sostenía, pero era inútil, como no sabía que era esa cosa y no encontraba la forma de descifrar para quitarlo, ya comenzaba a irritarse no importa que tanto esfuerzo colocaba, no hacía para quitarlo. Molesto chasqueo la lengua girando la vista hacía la castaña y el rubio que solo se mantenía cerca mirando pasmadamente al chico.

―En vez de quedarse parados como idiotas mejor vengan a ayudarme― a la orden del azabache los dos sin dudar ―conociendo a Rivaille los golpearía si no lo hicieran― se acercaron más ayudando al ojigrís, con los tres no tardaron en quitarlo, fue algo rápido con más manos, ahora que el chico ya no tenía puesto el aparato ya era fácil cargarlo, Hanji quería hacerlo pero Rivaille no se lo permitió, no dejaría que la loca tocara de más al chico conociendo las cosas que haría sin supervisión, sin más él mismo lo cargo entre sus brazos, se sorprendió a lo poco pesado que era a pesar de su tamaño, sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro del moreno, sentía algo extraño al verlo, como si algo en su interior quisiera recordar algo pero no encontraba respuesta, sintió lo mismo al llegar a su departamento en la noche anterior, todo esto le daba dolor de cabeza. Caminó con él hasta el sillón recostando con cuidado la anatomía del joven, aunque este se encontraba dormido, su cuerpo no daba respuesta alguna. El azabache se iba a agachar para inspeccionar mejor al joven hasta que una mano en el hombro lo detuvo, miró por rabillo del ojo al rubio que lo miraba fijamente.

―Rivaille, sé que estas a cargo de la investigación pero necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina― la voz sería del ojiazul no le daba buena espina para el más bajo, conocía perfectamente a Erwin, esa platica iba a ser más allá de la investigación. El ojigrís chasqueo la lengua levantándose de su lugar comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

―Que sea rápido Erwin― antes de salir se detuvo para dar una pequeña mirada al moreno y después a Hanji que no dejaba de ver al joven como una absoluta loca ―Estúpida cuatro ojos― llamó a la castaña que giró a verle al escucharle ―Cuida al chico pero no hagas nada o te mato de verdad― la más alta asintió con emoción volviendo a mirar al joven, el azabache solo gruño no tan confiado mientras salía de la habitación, tenía que aguantar a dos personas que ni una pizca de confianza podía tenerle en estos momentos.

Cuando ya se encontraba a solas con "_Stefand_" no sabía qué hacer, tenía ganas de tocarlo para examinar si no hay algún daño por el tiempo que estuvo atrapado, igual tomar tantas fotos y escribir una hipótesis de cien hojas sobre lo ocurrido, pero era su emoción que no le permitía hacerlo, sus ojos color café oscuro no se apartaban del joven, era como si esperaba alguna reacción y quería presenciarla ahora, aunque sentía algo raro también, era un sentimiento nuevo ¿melancolía?, debe ser que al mirar al chico e imaginar como pudiera ser su vida antes de ser atrapado en ese cristal, tenía conocimientos que en ese época entre los años 800 y 900 la vida no era muy pacifica, era guerras que por una rara razón no hay información alguna, entonces, este chico podría ser el libro perdido, el que le diera toda esa información perdida y que es un tabú, realmente estaba más que feliz.

―Bueno… _Stefand_, me pregunto cómo era aquellos tiempos, por tu apariencia me dice que no fueron fáciles ¿verdad?― empezó a murmurar llevando su mano al flequillo del moreno quitando estos de su frente y siguió hablando con él como si lo oyese ―¿Cuál es tu nombre realmente? Te ando llamando cada rato _Stefand_, espero que no te moleste, además ¿Cómo llegaste a ese cristal? Tantas cosas que tengo que preguntar, necesito saber― el joven no daba señal alguno de respuesta, la morena sacó una leve risa alejándose un poco del chico mientras llevaba su diestra a la frente.

―Esto es demasiado hasta para mi…― suspiró ―tengo que recolectar algo de los cristales para examinarlos― diciendo aquello volteó su mirada donde una vez estaba el muchacho hasta que para su sorpresa los cristales se habían convertido en agua que se estaba evaporando, esto le ocasiono un verdadero shock, un cristal no se derretía tan fácilmente sin haber un tipo de fuente de calor, se dirigió a la zona mirando que cada fragmento desaparecía en un especie de vapor, sus ojos no asimilaban lo que ocurría, entonces debieron encontrado un nuevo tipo de elemento nunca visto ―uhmg…―un pequeño quejido tomó por sorpresa a la castaña haciendo que volteara a ver al chico que empezaba a moverse en el sillón, eso significaba que estaba despertando, con prisa volvió donde estaba él hasta que se encontró con ojos verdes esmeraldas que llegaban hasta un tono aguamarina que la miraban algo soñoliento, al ver esos ojos se quedó admirada por la belleza que contenía el joven, nunca había visto unos ojos así, se mordió su inferior para contener su grito que daría, el chico despertó, su descubrimiento despertó, no contenía la emoción.

―¿Se-señorita…Hanji?― la voz algo leve y aguda que salió de los labios del chico mientras la miraba la dejó impactada, no era por que hablo por primera vez mas bien porque había pronunciado su nombre ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? ―¿Dónde estoy?― preguntó el castaño intentando levantarse pero sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que casi cayera al suelo que por suerte la más alta se encontraba cerca logrando tomarlo, el ojiverde parecía no estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero le asombraba también que podía hablar el mismo idioma universal, varías preguntas circulaban en su cabeza, el joven parecía estar confundido, no lo culparía, había estado dormido casi dos mil años, su cuerpo no estaría tan acostumbrado a tal tiempo.

―¿Dónde estoy…?― volvió a preguntar el moreno intentando parase por su propia cuenta.

―Tranquilo, tranquilízate― le decía hanji con una voz suave viendo si podía calmar al confundido joven.

―Hanji…¿Dónde está el sargento?― aquella pregunta dejo desconcertada a la más alta, le estaba preguntando sobre un sargento, no sabía que contestar, la cara que estaba dando el joven estaba llena de preocupación ―¿Dónde está el sargento?...¿Salió bien?...Hanji― cada segundo que pasaba el joven se alteraba más, esto le estaba preocupando a la castaña, situaciones así no podía saber que hacer

―Sargento….¡Sargento!

* * *

.

.

Tras ver sentido el golpe al caer luego de des cristalizarse, su cuerpo no volvió a reaccionar cayendo nuevamente a un sueño profundo, esto ya se lo había explicado antes la comandante entre los experimentos con su cuerpo titán.

…"―_A ver Eren, vuelve intentarlo una vez más― la castaña miraba fijamente al joven titán que se encontraba totalmente agotado de tantos intentos fallidos de logar una cristalización, no entendía por qué no lograba hacerlo, cada vez que lo intentaba solo lograba que su cuerpo se cansará con tanto esfuerzo de más que daba ―Un vez más Eren, esta debe ser la vencida, tu puedes― con el apoyo de Hanji, el moreno se tranquilizó completamente haciendo que una palabra apareciera como meta en su mente ―"Cristalizate"…"Cristalizate"…"Cristalizate"― repetía una y que otra vez en su mente llegando a una concentración completa logrando sentir algo esta vez, un cosquilleo en su interior ―"Vamos, ya lo estas logrando"― se decía entre su cabeza respirando hondo, una fuerte corriente eléctrica apareció en su mano provocando que abriera sus ojos rápidamente mirando su mando soltando un grito de espanto, la palma de su mano derecha tenía unos cuantos pero pequeños cristales color azul que brillaban por el sol pero no duro mucho tiempo hasta que un vapor que salía de ellos hiciera que desaparecieran volviendo como estaba antes._

―_Otro fracaso…― suspiró con cansancio formando un puño con su mano derecha, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, no importa cuántas veces lo intentaba, no lograba nada, con la mirada sería de Hanji y de Rivaille que lo miraba apoyado desde un árbol a lo lejos se acercó a la castaña con una mirada de derrota, no podía mirar a la cara a la comandante, le falló a su orden, Hanji con una leve sonrisa colocó su mano en el hombro de Eren._

―_No te desanimes, pronto lo lograrás Eren― Musitó con suavidad como si fuera una madre consolando a su hijo, esto le causo un revuelo en su pecho, recordó a Carla que lo apoyaba cuando era un niño, Hanji lo miró y le pidió que entrara a su oficina ya que necesitaba explicar lo que pasaba con Eren, el ojiverde asintió obedeciendo a la más alta, igual le pidió al azabache que entrará con si típico "enanín" de apodo, a ella parecía que era masoquista ya que Rivaille le dio un golpe al estómago al acercarse, nunca entendía la más alta. Estando los tres en la oficina, la castaña tomo los informes que tenía a todos los experimentos sobre la cristalización de Eren, acomodó mejor sus lentes para mirar a los dos hombres que esperaban la respuesta de la sargento ―A todos los intentos que ha dado Eren creo que ya tengo la explicación de por qué no llega a la cristalización completa― mencionó recargándose en su escritorio mirando fijamente a los dos._

―_¿A qué se debe? ¿Por qué no puedo?_

―_Tranquilo Eren, la respuesta es muy fácil, tu cuerpo necesita una verdadera situación para que active las células para la cristalización, como se vio en el caso de la soldado Annie Leonhardt , al momento que la estabas atacando en el muro Sina, Annie siendo derrotada su cuerpo entró en un estado de autoprotección para salvarse y entonces convocó la cristalización― mientras hablaba, los dos la miraban fijamente captando cada palabra ―Lo que quiero decir es, Eren necesita estar en un momento de máximo peligro donde su cuerpo pueda activar la cristalización, pero tengo la sospechas que si lo logra, tal vez no pueda des cristalizase muy rápido como pasa con Annie y que tu cuerpo se sienta totalmente agotado después de la cristalización por el gran esfuerzo y energía que darás al hacerlo― El ojoverde intentaba asimilar cada palabra que mencionó la castaña, todo tenía sentido entonces, por eso no lograba cristalizarse tan fácilmente._

―_Entonces, necesito estar en peligro para poder cristalizarme._

―_Exactamente― Hanji dio una amplia sonrisa al ver que el menor había entendido._

―_Tks…tonterías― chisto Rivaille aún sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, como comúnmente lo hacía ―Que Eren tenga que estar en máximo peligro para cristalizarse es pura tontería._

―_Enanín, es como el cuerpo humano, al estar en peligro o en un estado de presión el cuerpo activa la adrenalina así como el cuerpo de un titán activa la cristalización― Hanji se sentó al lado del azabache tomándolo por el hombro que por aquella acción recibió un codazo en el estomagó nuevamente por parte del ajeno._

―_Solo espero que un mocoso se le ocurra cristalizarse sin mi orden en una misión― dijo el ojigrís mirando de reojo al moreno que al sentir su mirada se sonrojó un poco._

―_¡E-eso no pasará! Se lo prometo sargento― Eren se levantó rápidamente de su lugar llevando su puño derecho al corazón"…_

Y saber que el momento más preciso tuvo que cristalizase, no se dejaba en pesar en el sargento, si salió con vida de aquel atentado, si pudo salvarse, tenía que despertar y buscarlo rápidamente, tenían una promesa juntos, tenía que cumplirla como de lugar. Podía imaginarse a Rivaille sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que casi nunca podía apreciar, también imaginaba como sería al casarse con él, al decirle a todos que al fin estaría a lado de la persona que tanto ama, su noche juntos como esposos hasta ya podía sentir como lo cargaba entre sus brazos llevándola a la cama y que lo acostaba con cuidado mientras lo miraba con sus mejillas adornadas con un leve color carmín…si quería que todo eso se cumpliera debe despertar ya. Entre sus sueños pudo captar unas leves voces que contrabajo podía entender, hasta que pudo entender solamente una pregunta que sin duda provenía de la sargento "¿Cómo llegaste a ese cristal?" no entendió bien a la pregunta, sin más intentó abrir sus pesados ojos al igual que levantarse de donde estaba, al moverse al fin, notó que ya no estaba en el suelo, era una sensación más cómoda, logrando al menos medio sentarse en donde estaba pudo abrir sus ojos encontrando con sus orbes una habitación blanca, llena de aparatos raros que no sabía absolutamente nada que eran y vio que donde se hallaba era un sofá color blanco también, con sus ojos adormilados pudo mirar a la mujer, era Hanji, era la sargento con una ropa diferente.

―¿Se-señorita…Hanji?― preguntó con levedad mirándola, se percató que la sargento lo miró con asombro, no entendió a la reacción de la ajena, intentó levantarse por su cuenta pero sus músculos estaban aún medio dormidos por eso las sintió flaquear casi cayéndose, pero sintió como la castaña lo sostuvo antes de llegar al suelo ―¿Dónde estoy?― preguntó confuso por el lugar que se encontraba, ¿era un nuevo tipo de oficina de Hanji?

―¿Dónde estoy…?― volvió a preguntar sin tener respuesta, se estaba desesperando, hasta que en su mente apareció la imagen de Rivaille, la comandante debería de saber, comenzó a moverse hasta que logro escuchar la voz de la más alta, le decía que se calamara, que se tranquilizará pero no sabía el estado del sargento, no podía tranqulizarse ―Hanji…¿Dónde está el sargento?― volvió a intentar pararse con la ayuda de la contraria, como la castaña no daba ninguna alguna la desesperación aumentaba ―¿Dónde está el sargento?...¿salió bien?...Hanji― no contestaba la mayor, eso entendió él que algo no está bien, ¿estaba muerto? ¿no se pudo salvar? Cada pregunta atormentaba su mente, solo pensar en Rivaille muerto destruía su corazón en mil pedazos.

―Sargento…¡Sargento!―sus ojos se humedecieron hasta formar lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas ―¡¿Dónde está el sargento?!

―¡Tranquilízate por favor! ― exclamó la castaña muerta del miedo ya que no sabía que rayos hacer hasta que un ruido de la puerta abriéndose de un portazo los sorprendió a los dos, los ojos ojiverdes del moreno voltearon a ver dónde venía el ruido, lo que captaba sus ojos verdes esmeraldas no podía creerlo

―¡Qué tanto escándalo está pasando! ― el grito del azabache resonó en el lugar, esa era la voz, era la voz del sargento, Eren sin más se soltó del agarré de la castaña corriendo ―tropezándose ― hasta el ojigrís abrazándolo con fuerza, esto sorprendió demasiado al azabache, el joven que dormía hace unos momentos rodeaba su anatomía con sus brazos, se preguntaba que carajos pasó.

―Sa-sargento…

…CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¡PERDÓN! ;; tarde mucho, dos meses ahhhhhhh lo siento, lo siento, no tenía internet en varias semanas y mi computadora se dañó ya que tenía más de 8 años de uso;; ya se imaginan, todo se borró, nada se salvó…mi música, mis imágenes, mis documentos, tuve que volver a escribir este capitulo ;; ¡LO SIENTO!**

**Aclarando algunas dudas, como en las murallas habían una diversidad de nacionalidades, pensé poner el inglés como el idioma universal ya que si hablaran todos en su idioma natal sería un rollo al comunicarse. **

**Bueno, Eren ya despertó y se encuentra con el Rivaille del futuro ¿Qué pasará? Ihhhhhhhhh, gracias por su apoyo de verdad –corazón gay por aquí- dejen comentarios, eso me anima a continuar, las amoooooooooo.**


End file.
